1. Field
The following description relates to an optical disc drive and a method of driving the same, and for example, to a roller type, slot-in optical disc drive and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical disc drives are classified into types such as a tray type and a slot-in type, according to a disc loading structure. The slot-in type is further classified into a lever type and a roller type according to a disc holding structure.
In a roller type disc loading structure, the chucking of a disc is performed with respect to a spindle after loading the disc into an optical disc drive. Typically the loading and the chucking are performed using a single loading motor. In this type structure, there is a problem in that after a disc has been transported to a loading position, chucking of the disc with respect to a spindle is performed while a loading roller is idle.
When transportation of the disc is completed, further transportation of the disc is prevented by a stopper which maintains a chucking position. When the loading roller rotates in this state, the loading roller and the disc may rub against each other and generate scratches on a surface of the disc. The damage to the disc is caused by the transportation and chucking of the disc via the loading motor. Therefore, a technique which prevents such damage is needed.